


Train Track Romanticism

by Calesvol



Series: WIPs [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, M/M, Psychological Horror, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum is a wealthy, high-life grad student who wants to see America as it really is.Nyx Ulric is a recently divorced man who lost everything and has little left to lose.This isn't your everyday tale of two guys with a bad case of wanderlust.





	Train Track Romanticism

( **Warning(s]** : T+, character deaths mentioned]

* * *

 

There was something surreal about being awake in the early morning. When he was younger, he’d sometimes see his parents sitting in the swing chair hung from the sturdy branches of an old oak tree, speaking to each other and cuddled close on cool summer mornings. He wondered what they spoke of; both were first generation immigrants—his mother, Aulea, from Vietnam and his father, Regis, a Armenian man, never seemed to exhaust of things to speak of. Whether serious or idle, Noctis had learned that waking up bright before the dawn with serious topics was easier done then. When they were mellow and calm, the best moment to broach shyly with tardy slips and late homework passes that needed signing that no child wanted to present to a parent when in an irate or distracted mood. Especially not firm but gentle disciplinarians his parents often were.

 

Over a week ago, his proposition was simple, but needed a long spiel to deliver it. It was the summer before entry into graduate school, his final exam had just finished a day before, and the consideration had nagged him. Maybe it had been because of how he’d read Chris McCandless’ biography as a kid that suddenly struck him with realization. On this road to becoming a doctor, Noctis hadn’t really lived yet. There was a wide, enormous world ahead of him and he’d barely been outside of Long Island, let alone to a wider world that he yearned to explore.

 

Somehow, he’d convinced them. With his own savings, the clothes on his back and everything he could need stuffed into a camping backpack—the kind soldiers wore—he’d set off. Not to cloister himself from humanity, but to really live in it. To hope aboard freighter trains, spend time in a small town or enormous city, and then leave a few days later. With four months ahead of him, there was a lot of time to burn.

 

His ambitions had been laid a week ago, and the reality was living up to be good. It was within the smoky confines of a retro diner that Noctis occupied a booth to himself, a large map of the state laid out before him that spanned bigger than even his backpack seated next to him. His phone was charging in an outlet next to him, he clad in jeans, a t-shirt, and baseball cap.

 

“Hon, you want some more coffee? Just brewed a fresh pot,” Martha, a waitress clad in pink, called over the bar counter. Noctis perked at the mention, sapphire blue eyes trained with a receptive smile on his features.

 

“Yeah, I’d love some. Thanks,” Noctis said gratefully with a small smile, tipping to observe he’d already drunk through his mug. Lowering the map, he gazed out the window that fed into a road that was the sole thoroughfare through the truck stop town, fields encompassing for miles in a dusky light as the sun was just blearily cresting the horizon. The gas station before it obscured the view, road trippers and bow-legged truck drivers seeming the only other occupants of the bar. It was still fairly dark, and that’s how he liked it.

 

Just as he’d been putting the finishing touches on a page of a notepad detailing his itinerary, there was a commotion at the entrance.

 

“You got some real gall showin’ your damn mug ‘round here, Ulric!” barked one of the truck drivers, rising from his slouched perch on a bar stool and hauling up his britches. Through the door, Noctis craned to see a tall, fair-skinned man with an undercut regard his addressee warily.

 

The man, who Noctis only could identify as Ulric, waved a hand dismissively but looked utterly exhausted. “Look, just...can it wait? Kinda had a bad night,” the man said with an exhaustive sigh, Noctis swearing he could see dark circles under his eyes.

 

The truck driver gruffly scoffed, spitting a loogie at Ulric’s feet. “Still owe me big from all that fuckin’ money I lent ya to gamble away. Ace gambler my ass,” the man groused, resuming his seat at the bar and no longer obstructing the narrow aisle.

 

Still curious by the domestic drama, Noctis watched as the man—who appeared handsomer up close—strode warily towards the back but paused before taking a seat. Noctis realized he’d been staring, his contemplative look faltering to abject embarrassment at the realization. Though, it didn’t seem to perturb the stranger any. “New to small town drama?” Ulric quipped with a smirk, Noctis praying he wasn’t blushing.

 

“Uh, oh—yeah. I’m from out of town. From the Big Apple, actually,” he replied with a smile, straightening.

 

“Name’s Nyx,” he introduced, sliding into the seat across from him without reservation. Noctis hurriedly attempted to fold his map, it having nearly taken up the whole table. “Huh, you got some big trip planned?”

 

“Yup. I’m gonna be more or less backpacking across the States,” Noctis rejoined as he finished, stuffing it into his backpack. “For the whole summer, I mean. You know, just taking freight trains and roughing it.” Noctis leaned back, wondering if he looked foolish instead of chilled out, which he was trying to aim for. “Oh—Noctis, that’s my name. Or just Noct.”

 

 _God, Nyx must think I_ _look like_ _an idiot_.

 

Nyx couldn’t help but grin at the admission, almost laughing. “Wait, a pretty boy from the big city is gonna rough it for, like, three months? On your own?”

 

Noctis felt his enthusiasm crumble. He’d calculated everything, had gone over it all with his parents, double-checked what he needed, what could be purchased and how he could do it within the large budget he had for himself, easy. But...was that not enough? He’d gone camping with his three best friends before for days at a time, sometimes up to a few weeks. “Um...yeah, basically. Why? Bad idea?”

 

The older man managed a wan smile, his teasing faltering. “’s not you, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s just… Must be nice, to get away from it all.”

 

They were interrupted by Martha craning over the table with the coffee pot and another mug, Nyx slightly taking aback when he was poured a cup, too. “Feeling generous, Martha?” Ulric quipped with a grin.

 

“You look like you’ve gone through the ringer, Nyx. Just shut up and drink it before I change my mind about it being free, alright?” she responded in a fond drawl, though the jab seemed friendly. Quietly thanking her as his was refilled, Noctis quirked a smile.

 

“Popular guy around here, huh?” Noctis remarked with a slight scoff, though he still smiled as hands gratefully clasped the steaming mug.

 

Nyx’s expression seemed to falter, taking a swig of his coffee without adding anything, a sharp contrast to Noct’s that practically looked like milk. “Yeah, it’s something like that. Sorry to get all personal here, but it’s more pity than anything. Wife walked out on me a few months ago with the kids, and I’ve been running myself ragged with all this court bullshit and a custody battle, even though I can’t raise them on my own. Doesn’t help that my job as a mall security cop let me go a few days ago. Guess my boss didn’t like hearing about me being a reckless gambler or some crazy shit like that.”

 

Noctis listened at the sudden admission with rapt attention, sipping slowly from his coffee throughout. Though he hadn’t expected the man to get so interpersonal all of a sudden, maybe it was something about an early morning sunrise and warm brew of coffee that made people want to confess themselves to a perfect stranger. It reminded him of Edward Hopper’s Nighthawks that he saw on display at the Gagosian Gallery a few years back. Wrong time of day, but the feeling was the same.

 

“I’m sorry to hear about that,” Noctis said sympathetically, lips tinged with a small smile. A crazy idea niggled at the back of his mind, one that sounded embarrassing to entertain, let alone carry on with. “Any idea what you’re gonna do from there?”

 

Nyx shrugged, sagging back in his seat. “Dunno, actually. Find an apartment, and a job—because those child support bills are gonna be a bitch to pay off. I don’t really have grand plans beyond that.”

 

Sometimes, living how Noctis had made him starkly aware of the disconnect between him and ordinary people. Since childhood, he’d been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. His father came from a prolific backstory of a multi-generational corporation that had seen him move to America to expand to the west and Americanize their production base, and twenty years had seen Lucis Industries expand across the States and had made him a billionaire, jokingly called a king by his cohorts. His mother, on the other hand, was an Ivy League professor who had taught at Havard and met Regis there when they’d still been young and ambitious, even if that was still true. Noctis’ life had been a stellar one where he’d received the best education, had friends who also came from affluent families, and saw weekends filled with star-studded charity functions, parties, and all sorts of high-lining social events. Hell, even his Instagram was followed by several A-list stars who considered themselves friends with the aspiring doctor.

 

That’s why he’d wanted to throw it all away for a few months. Get to know the everyman instead of living life with his head in the clouds. Still, he saw something prospective in Nyx. A friend, a potential bodyguard—as Noctis held no illusions that his travels could become dangerous and would be better conducted with someone by his side.

 

“I won’t lie, I know this isn’t gonna be some RPG romp across the States. And you look like a tough guy, so… I was kinda thinking if you’d wanna tag along, all expense paid, maybe it’d...be a nice change of pace, I guess. You seem like a decent guy,” Noctis broached, hoping he didn’t sound as stupid as he felt.

 

Nyx folded his arms across his broad chest and chuckled, holding Noctis’ gaze with lidded eyes as his tongue poked from between his teeth, the look rather coy and made Noctis wonder how the hell he wasn’t a blushing mess. “Man, you drive a hard bargain. And here I thought I’d be spending my summer sorting through this legal mess.”

 

Noctis perked hopefully, maybe a little too brightly. “Wait, you mean it? I mean, I’m not pulling your leg or anything. I can pay for it. I mean, I could find an ATM and show you—“ the younger prattled, perhaps a little too excited than the image he’d been going for.

 

“It’s alright, I believe you. Kinda are rocking gear a little too swanky for me to believe otherwise. ‘sides, you know… I won’t lie. I’ve been spending a lot of nights over a bottle wondering how the hell I could get out of this hell hole. Like, I need the change, you know? My brother-in-law, Libertus, is still on good terms with me. He’ll be able to sort things out. Think he’d want something like this for me.” Nyx wistfully gazed outside the window, reflection barely cast upon it when the sun was rising and chasing away the early morning pall. “Maybe this could be a real life-changer.”

 

“That’s kinda what I was aiming for,” Noctis said with a smile, setting his finished coffee aside. “So, uh, wanna stop at your place and then we can head out?”

 

“Man with the plan, I like it. But yeah, I just have to get some shit together then we can go.”

 

Noctis didn’t even bother hiding his smiles anymore. Nyx would probably get used to it, right?

* * *

 

“Hey, sleepyhead. Listen, I think we need to talk.”

 

The repetitive clattering of train tracks had lulled Noctis into a deep sleep, slouching over in the luggage car they’d hopped aboard a state or so back by Noctis’ meticulous planning. Within the cool dark, the stale air swirled motes of dust in the lowing twilight, creating a rather beautiful picture when one was awake for it. Noctis sleepily rubbed his eyes and stretched, cracking his neck in several places and rolling his shoulders while Nyx quirked a brow at his dramatic show of awakening that was becoming routine. And through the night, they’d passed through Connecticut and were in Maine proper, just as Noctis had intended. “Yeah? Shoot.”

 

“Look, I’m not saying I’m not really the superstitious type, but any reason why we’re going to fucking Silent Hill of all places?” Nyx asked, smartphone in hand with what was only Noctis’ guess as to what he’d been researching.

 

Noctis’ face deadpanned, shrugging a shoulder. “Why, is it that unsafe? It’s a famous old-timey resort town. Thought Toluca Lake would be a nice place to stop by,” Noctis explained, though Nyx could see he was blatantly lying through his teeth.

 

“No, see, I don’t think you’re telling me the whole story here. Nobody goes to Silent Hill anymore. Been in real decline for years, and with good reason. And if you do go, well—I think you need to be honest with me, Noct,” Nyx said, holding the younger man’s gaze unflinchingly.

 

Exhaling deeply through his nostrils, he propped up a leg—the one that had been lame in childhood. From the accident. The one he’d never fully recovered from, even today. The memory of what happened still caused it to ache. “When I was kid, when I was 12 years old, I went on a class trip to Silent Hill. Before the whole...accidents. We hit really bad weather on the way there, and the bus swerved too hard and… It was bad. We were rolling down this...cliff side. Battering through trees, glass was everywhere. It was like nothing I’ll experience again,” he spoke with a lowered tone, brows furrowing. “Pretty much everyone it died, except me and a few others. My best friend at the time, Lunafreya—I held her as she did. My leg had been broken in a few places, I couldn’t walk for awhile after and just… We were _alone_ in there for **hours**.”

 

Noctis had to stop. Blinking back tears, he shuddered out a sigh. It was easier now. It didn’t hurt as much as it used to. Nyx fell completely silent, expression openly sympathetic. “That was nine years ago. The city limits we were outside of was Silent Hill’s. I remember...seeing it from the bus’ shattered windows. Could see...that enormous tower of the Centennial Building just... _haunting_ me. Almost like it was staring at me.” His jaw grit, swallowing down the thick lump in his throat. From there, he’d never forgotten. Steadily, he’d learned of legends through blog posts, of it and Shepherd’s Glen. The recent string of familicides had compelled him to go back. Even through a successful time through school, that end-of-the-year trip never left him.

 

He’d never forget the classmates he lost, either.

 

When his story was finished, Nyx put his hand on Noctis’ shoulder, managing a smile. “Hey, I signed on to here as your bodyguard, right? You need to say good-bye, I get that. We’ll make it through, alright?”

 

Noctis worked up a smile of his own, wiping away his tears. “Yeah. Thanks, Nyx.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last thoughts: First chapter over and done with! So, while being my first foray with some NyxNoct fanfic, I decided to run with an idea I loved: two folks roughing it across the States in a way that ran a bit counter to the atypical road trip motif the game is already centered around. And, of course, with me being me I just had to throw in some horror from some of my fav fandoms, of which there will be copious amounts of. And since I love Silent Hill and the whole idea of Creepypastas, although mine will be based on real life horror/ghost stories, Ed and Lorraine Warren, and loads more.
> 
> Also, happy late NyxNoct week!
> 
> ~Peace, G.


End file.
